whentheycryfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Furude Hanyū/@comment-27701454-20180709192025/@comment-27701454-20180710121027
TheDoctorX you raise a lot of good points. I hadn't thought about her being locative or the difference of when she was corporeal vs. not. I do want to speak to a couple of things from the sound novels that are unsaid elsewhere, though, if that's okay! I'll also admit that my memory of the anime is beyond rusty (...it's been at least a decade) and my memory of the manga is a bit rusty too (it's been about a year), but I've played all the main 8 sound novel arcs multiple times (Matsuribayashi-hen most of all) and just replayed again, so it happens to be where my expertise is. But mostly I'm just excited to be able to talk about the series in-depth with someone a little bit! As a sidenote, Kamikanshi-hen from Hou (which does have a fan translation, the PC version that is) actually does answer pretty much exactly what Hanyuu is, where she's from, and the origin of the syndrome... sort of. (I'm in the same boat as Rika: it was explained to me but I still don't get it! I'm about to replay it again this week, so I can try my hand at updating the article on it if I actually understand it.) I'm not sure how I feel about having it (sort of) spelled out after having it left to our imaginations for so long, but oh well, it was really interesting. The main thing that I want to add is just that the sound novels do actually confirm that Jirou has the syndrome, though we don't know for how long. In Minagoroshi-hen, Miyo tells him, "Jirou-san… Let me guess what you’re thinking. Even if this is what you think it is, you should still have immunity because you took the vaccine. ... That vaccine you took before you came here was fake. You may not have noticed it, but you’re a L3 patient of the Hinamizawa Syndrome." I'm assuming that "here" = "this visit to Hinamizawa" rather than "here" = "the clinic tonight," since they came right from the festival and all. (And I've definitely thrown my hands in the air and stopped trying to figure out how mysterious treatment-vaccines C103 and C117 work...) But your point still stands in that for all we know he didn't develop L3 until earlier that evening. The sound novel for Matsuribayashi-hen also implies that Miyo started to develop the syndrome sooner than is implied elsewhere. I won't spoil the scene because I find it a highly emotional impactful one, but it takes place somewhere in the early end of the arc, before even receiving the news that Rika "is dead." (This makes it clearer that it's connected not exactly with failing the plan but more with her real driving forces -- things like fears of rejection, helplessness, and that she is not good enough.) She gets reflecting on things and begins to scratch so much that it leaves welts, but says that she still can't get rid of the itching. The itching is presented the same way in this scene as it is when we are to believe that it is due to the syndrome at the end of the arc. I don't know that it's possible to find evidence as to when Miyo began to develop symptoms. We don't usually see characters go from L1-2 to L5 overnight, so I think it's definitely longer than we see symptoms. But past that it's highly up to interpretation whether things like Minagoroshi-hen's ending are her acting distorted and sadistic because in part of the syndrome or whether she is just acting distorted and sadistic because of some aspect of who she is. Prior to Matsuribayashi-hen we don't see enough of Miyo's perspective to really be able to know. I argue that her behavior at the end of Minagoroshi-hen resembles that of someone who is at L5, but one could counter-argue that so does the behavior of many sadistic fictional murderers who are not even in Higurashi, and neither of us would have much evidence to back us up. I've thought a lot about when I think she developed symptoms, but ultimately it's pretty much just headcanon without evidence for or against.